DESCRIPTION OF SHARED RESOURCES The Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Career Center (SKCCC) Glassware Washing Core, a Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) Core since 1976, provides cleaning and sterilization of reusable laboratory glassware, instruments and equipment and provides sterilization of biohazardous tissue culture waste from Center research laboratories. Routine services are washing, material wrapping/preparation for sterilization, pipette plugging, accommodating individual investigators' customized washing and preparation needs; and centralized autoclaving for media and liquids, and biohazardous material. The facility is located in the Bunting-Blaustein Cancer Research Building I (CRBI) and services are provided by glassware washers supervised by an administrative supervisor. Service logs are maintained and each investigator is charged for these services. The facility is equipped with three washers, three autoclaves, two dryers and other assorted support equipment. Currently two glassware washing staff members process glassware, media and waste. In January 2006, the facility added support for the David Koch Cancer Research Building II (CRBll). In order to accommodate the additional demand, one washer, one autoclave and one dryer were added. Casework was added to increase and improve the efficiency of the prep/plugging area. There is one additional autoclave in CRBll to handle autoclaving of biohazardous waste. Lay: The Glassware Washing Core offers cleaning and sterilization of laboratory glassware. This is a cost effective way to provide clean glassware and sterilized materials required for many research activities. SKCCC Managed Shared Resource Current Grant Year Reporting Period: January 1, 2010 to December 31, 2010